I Want To Hear You Scream
by TheMidnightSniper
Summary: <html><head></head>This is one-shot shows proof on why you should never watch a horror movie while writing. My entry for Li-Chan's Halloween contest. Here's the summary. It was a thirst he couldn't control it control his very being his only drive is to feed and kill even if its one of his best friends or perhaps love.</html>


**An entry for Li-Chan's Halloween contest. I don't own anything but my Oc Dakota.**

_**(Some where)**_

_**[Dakota's Pov]**_

* * *

><p>I walked through the dark streets of Metal City. The streets light casting creepy shadows across the closed building and shops. I had just came back from Kyoya's house <strong>(Dakota's a girl. I don't do gay couples)<strong> my boyfriend he seem strangely worried about me walking home alone. He had this glint in his eyes that was hiding some thing from me but I assured him that I was going to be fine.

Then I after I had told him that I started to walk home. Suddenly as I walk walking I very uneasy feeling crept into my bone it was slightly uncomfortable, it made me stop from my walk.

I turned around quickly to see if someone was following me.

But there was no one.

I turned around and took a shaky breath. "I guess I should've let Kyoya walk me home." I admitted under my breath.

Suddenly time went in slow motion for me. I was grabbed harshly by the shoulder.

I instinctively gasped out and immediately started to struggle. But stopped cold when a harsh cold voice whispered near my ear. "My my look what we have here. Why is such an attractive girl walking home alone, hm?"

My crystal teal eyes widened. The unknown male's grip on my shoulder intensified causing great agony to rip through me. I yelped and before I knew it I was getting thrown to the floor of the alley-way. I quickly regained my bearings and looked up at the man in complete horror. I couldn't see his face it was hidden by the shadows.

"What are you ...going...do...to...me" I asked fearfully.

The man smirked darkly, I now noticed that his eyes were glowing a hazel color. "Oh. Nothing much just going to have some_ fun" _

_**(Relax he's not going to rape her)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Man's P.O.V)<strong>_

A blood curling scream erupted into the chilling night air

As I started to feast on another one of my precious human, the human I was feasting on. Started to scream and wail she thrashed against me but I held her tight. Cuts and bite marks covered most of her upper body and arms. I was a bit amused at her futile attempts to stop me. I bit into her shoulder once more making her scream again I was really enjoying myself the taste of her blood was amazing much better than I thought it would be.

The woman was crying her voice becoming weak and ragged. The sound of her scream was music to my ears it made me want more of her.

"P...lease...sto...p" She weakly pleaded. Her form shaking in my grip. I laughed amused " Why the long face, you're not enjoying my company?

I licked a small trail of blood that was on her arm.

She shivered.

"You taste so good, my dear Dakota." I purred sharply she froze from her trembling a mixture of confusion and terror took her features.

"Ho…how do…you know…my name?"

I smirked, not answering her question. But turns out I didn't have to because the moon shined through the dark clouds. The moonlight banished most of the light from the dark alley way.

It shone on my face, I watched amused when her face turned to shock and fear.

Slowly she stuttered out my name.

"K...Kyoya?!"

I smiled at her darkly, my canine teeth sharping and growing a bit longer. My eyes glowed more brightly then they were before.

I deep growl rose form my throat. I wanted to hear her scream it bought joy to my ears and soul. Hearing her scream was like listening to your favorite song over and over again. She recoiled violently when I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I want to hear you scream my lovely Dakota."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was oddly fun to write for some reason.<strong>

**Kyoya: You made me a sadist!**

**Dakota: WHAT THE HELL MIDNIGHT!**

**Me: Jeez, what did I do wrong, you guys can't blame me for what my crazy mind makes up. Anyway just to let you know Kyoya was a vampire in case anybody was wondering. Hopefully I did well with this story I hope it's good for you Li-Chan. Please Review or face the wrath of my paint guns. **


End file.
